N/A
This invention relates primarily to a car sun screen, and more particularly to a type of screen that may be more permanently installed, and capable of being folded into a usable position, to shade and screen the interior of the vehicle from sun rays, or the like, or refolded back into a storage position.
The use of sun screens, in vehicles, has long been used. Initially, in the early days of vehicles, curtains were employed to provide a little more privacy to the interior of the vehicle, located at particular windows, such as along the side panels, and which could be shifted into closure, or opened for viewing. In the last twenty to thirty years, since medical science has determined that the sun, and its ultraviolet rays, can have a very deleterious effect upon the skin, and particularly leading towards the incidence of carcinoma, people have become more cautious in how much sun they are exposed to, and how to shelter themselves from the same.
In addition, particularly in very hot weather, and where the vehicle may be parked for some time, such as by the worker, while employed all day, the interior of the vehicle can become exceedingly hot, particularly due to the reflections of the sun upon the windshields or vehicle glass, which has a magnifying effect to enhance the interior heat of the vehicle, during such nonusage. Hence, this invention provides a screening method, built into the vehicle, or installed thereto, and which can provide temporary screening, as required or desired, by the vehicle owner or any occupant.
As previously reviewed, this invention relates principally to providing a car sun screen within select windows of the vehicle that may be readily installed for usage, or retracted to allow the driver or occupants to readily see from the vehicle.
This invention contemplates the formation of more permanent types of screens, structured incorporating cloth or polymer type screen that may be collapsed, such as along a series of flutes, for folding back into a storage position, during nonusage, or expanded across a window to provide for desired sun screening. In one embodiment, the screen includes a pair of side supporting frames, one of which has the fluted screen material connected thereto, and which material can be extended, and expanded, to the opposite side supporting frame, for securement therewith, when providing the desired sun screening within the vehicle. In addition, a base frame may be provided to furnish guidance to the screen material, as it is extended, and to add further support and rigidity to it, during its usage and application.
A further embodiment one of such screens may be located to either side of the window, and pulled centrally, to the midpoint thereof, with each screen providing coverage for at least of the window during its application.
A further embodiment utilizes similar type of structure, as previously described, where a side supporting frame holds the fluted screen material, while a base frame secures at least the leading downward edges of the screen material thereto, and which can be extended, for providing coverage to a side window within a vehicle, as can be understood.
Further and various types of structural components may be utilized within this invention to provide for the support of the polymer screen material, such as Mylar, in place, so that it may be collapsed about its flutes along one side supporting frame, but extended by the base frame, either into an operative position, or withdrawn, as during nonusage.
As can be determined from this invention, the screens, constructed in this manner, may either be linearly extended, or expanded, into a usable position, or they may be folded in pivotal manner, from a side supporting frame, towards the base frame, during application and usage, particularly when applied into the side windows of a vehicle.
The principal object of this invention is to provide for a collapsible screen that may be used to furnish shelter from the sun, within a vehicle, when installed into its usable condition, or retracted, as when the vehicle was being driven.
These and other objects may become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the invention as described herein, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.